


I hate you

by FlCWRITES



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, highschool!jihoon, highschool!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlCWRITES/pseuds/FlCWRITES
Summary: Where Jihoon tries to convince himself that he really does hate Soonyoung
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I hate you

As the hands of the clock above his teacher's head painstakingly ticked to 3:00PM, Jihoon could only shake his leg in annoyance. He wanted this class to be over. Not that he had any problem with the subject, Literature was one of his favorite subjects. It wasn't that he hated his teacher either.

Normally, Jihoon had no problem with sitting in Literature class. he rather enjoyed reading stories and creative writing, it was one of the only ways he could truly be himself and express his feelings under the mask of "it’s a fictional writing for class".

There was just this one nuisance in his class that he couldn't stand.

Jihoon looked up at the clock again. Fifteen more minutes. He put his head down onto the table to hide his irritation. Fifteen minutes was too long. The bad feeling he had since that insufferable boy sat beside him only grew stronger. In an attempt to put his mind off the boy, Jihoon pulled out his phone and sent a text to his brother, Seokmin.

> **_> Save me_ **

He hoped his brother was bored enough in class to have his phone in hand. Soon enough he was rewarded with the appearance of the small typing icon on the bottom of his screen.

> **_What's wrong this time <_ **
> 
> **_> YOUR FRIEND SAT BESIDE ME_ **
> 
> **_Which one? <_ **
> 
> **_Soonyoung? <_ **
> 
> **_> THE ANNOYINGLY LOUD ONE_ **
> 
> **_yup that's soonyoung <_ **
> 
> **_hes not that annoying youre just overreacting <_ **
> 
> **_> am not_ **

Jihoon risked looking back up at the clock. Ten minutes. Okay, he could handle ten more minutes.

"You know you're not supposed to use your phone during class, right?" Soonyoung whispered.

He froze, hands hovering above the keyboard. Jihoon decided to ignore the boy and continued typing. He had just sent a message to both his brothers, telling them to wait for him so they could all walk home together when someone tapped his left arm. There was only one person who would be able to do so (considering that he was sitting beside the window).

"What do you want Soonyoung?" he hissed at his classmate. The boy coiled back in surprise; his hand pulled back to his chest.

"Don't use your phone in class. You might get caught." Soonyoung whispered again, eyes boring into Jihoon's very soul and existence. It made him feel somewhat unsettled. Though that wasn't quite the word that would describe, he knew exactly what it was.

And he hated it and everything associated with it. Which meant he hated Soonyoung.

"Mind your own business," Jihoon said, rolling his eyes at the obnoxiousness of his seatmate when a loud bang made him look up. His gaze went to the front of the room where his teacher (and all of their classmate) were staring at him. No, not just him.

At him and Soonyoung.

"I know you both want to go home as soon as possible but it is very disrespectful to talk when someone in front is discussing."

Their teacher gave them both a stern look as she turned back around to finish the lesson. A few of their classmates snickered at them both. Jihoon fixed his gaze on the board, overly aware that the boy beside him wasn't looking at anything but him.

Soon enough the teacher dismissed them, earning soft cheers from the class.

"No, not you two." She called out, pointing at Jihoon and Soonyoung. "I want both of you to stay and clean the classroom. During that time, reflect on what respect means."

Jihoon groaned. All he wanted to do right now was escape from the presence of Soonyoung but now he was supposed to spend more time with him. Alone. In a classroom. For probably two more hours.

On the other hand, Soonyoung seemed unbothered by the extra work. He nodded and walked to the back of the classroom where they kept all the cleaning supplies.

The smaller boy sent a hurried text to his brothers telling them to go home without him before grabbing a cleaning rag. Walking to the front of the classroom where Soonyoung was erasing the board, he tried to steady his breathing. The amount of hate he had for this specific boy was suffocating him.

"So, this is why." Seokmin mused, his voice ringing in the empty classroom. Jihoon looked up to see both of his brothers' heads peeking out of the door. Chan was holding up his phone, ever so obviously snapping a photo of this historic moment. Furious, Jihoon slammed down his cleaning rag. "Lee Chan of you don't delete—"

"Chan stop taking pictures without consent. Delete those." Soonyoung said, his voice dead serious. Jihoon's youngest brother shrank back, hiding his phone and apologizing.

Seokmin however, had been looking at Jihoon who was slowly turning red. The boy gave a suspicious smile as he grabbed his brother's hand. "I'll take care of Chan; we'll be going now. Have fun, you guys!"

He dragged Chan out— the younger complaining that he wanted to stay— and winking at Jihoon in a teasing way.

Jihoon grabbed his rag and went back to wiping the tables. He wanted to get this over and done with so he could get away from Soonyoung then go home and murder his brothers.

"Those are your brothers, right?" Soonyoung asked. Jihoon's heart jumped to his throat. He weakly nodded, his mind befuddled with that weird feeling. It made him dizzy. It made him feel as if he was about to get sick. Jihoon wanted to leave.

"Yeah, sorry about them. I'm done. I'll go home now." And with that, he hurriedly threw the rag back into the closet, grabbed his bag, and ran out the room.

Jihoon hastily walked across the field, ruffling his hair in anger. He just couldn't stand being in the presence of that insufferable, annoying—

"Jihoon!"

At the sound of Soonyoung's voice, his first instinct was to run for it. He sped towards the main gates and didn't stop running until he had gotten past the convenience store a few blocks away. Jihoon gasped for air, his hand dropping to his knees.

"You run so fast." Horrified, Jihoon turned around and saw the bane of his existence, breathing hard. Soonyoung must have followed him from school all the way to the convenience store. Both boys stood there for a moment, taking in each other's presence when their eyes met.

Jihoon must have been more exhausted than he felt because his knees suddenly buckled. Soonyoung reached out and caught him before he fell to the floor. "Are you okay?

Never in his life had he been so close to the face of someone who wasn't a family member. He could see all the lights and shadows of Soonyoung's irritatingly attractive face; from the curve of his nose to the twinkle in his eyes. Jihoon's breath hitched when he noticed that they were staring right at each other. His heart dropped.

Jihoon panicked and scrambled out of the boy's embrace. His breathing was even more uneven than it was before.

"Just leave me alone Soonyoung." he gasped. Stumbling into the convenience store to hopefully hide away until the annoying boy left. Fortunately for him, it was empty. All he had to do was hide from the girl at the cash register so he could collapse onto his knees and catch his breath.

He hated this effect Soonyoung had on him. It made him feel like he was swimming in honey and not able to move properly. This feeling made him short of breath and made his heart beat faster, clouding his mind. None of which was good when he wanted to be able to think properly.

This wasn't the first time he had felt this way. No, he had definitely experienced this for another boy. That wasn't an experience Jihoon liked to look back at, nor was it an experience he wanted to go through again which was why he decided to hate Soonyoung. Yes, he hated Soonyoung. Jihoon hated Soonyoung with every fiber of his being. He hated the boy so much that he was willing to mask his love with hate.

Jihoon was determined not to fall in love again, and this was the only way to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!! thank you for reading and i hope you liked it <3  
> feel free to leave feedback for me (i know i'm not a very good writer) but pls be nice i have feelings too


End file.
